First Kiss
by emilyfvckingfitch
Summary: A very short one-shot about Brittana's first kiss and how it happened. Fluff. Rated M for a tiny bit of language, just to be safe. First fanfic i've wrote in years, so please, don't be harsh x


"You okay, Britt?"

Santana looked up at her friend. The two girls were, as usual, cuddled up on Britt's sofa, watching old, cheesy musicals in her living room. It had always been a sort of tradition, ever since they first met – for two years now, they still met up every Friday after school and headed to each other's houses to watch old movies and eat microwave popcorn together.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, just thinking. That's all."

Santana rearranged herself on the couch so that she was facing Britt. The sixteen year old girl looked up at her best friend curiously. "About what?"

"Just… stuff. Guys. Artie."

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she cared about Britt, she couldn't stand it when she talked about the four eyed, Angry birds-obsessed loser. Why was she so hung up on him? It was ridiculous.

"Look, Britt, we've been over this. You're too good for him. He was the one who broke up with you, not the other way around. You'll find someone better and you'll forget all about him, okay?"

The blonde gave a weak, appreciative grin and sniffed. "Thanks, Santana. But… I don't mean thinking about him like that. I'm just… starting to wonder, yunno, if I ever really liked him at all.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. This was new.

"I've been thinking," Brittany continued, "That maybe I never liked him in the first place. That I was just using him. To cover up my feelings for someone else. And I feel so bad, Santana. I shouldn't have used him like that." The naïve blonde's eyes began to fill with tears. It was obvious that this had been upsetting her for a while.

"Shh, Britt, it's okay. It's fine," Santana pulled her into a tight hug. "I swear. You made a mistake and he'll get over it. I promise. Why have you been letting this get to you for so long? You should have said something." She looked at her sadly.

"I don't know. I just… nothing. It's fine. I'm fine."

But Santana was determined to get to the bottom of this. She couldn't stand to see Britt so upset.

"Britt-britt… Who's the guy? The one you were covering your feelings for."

Brittany began to look sad all over again. "I shouldn't say."

"Why not? If you like him, tell him. Just go for it. Screw what everybody else thinks. I'm positive he'll feel the same."

"Really?"

"Really. Anyone who turns you down is _insane_, Britt."

Brittany wiped her watery blue eyes and sat in thought for a moment, sneaking glances in Santana's direction the entire time. Then, she swallowed and took a deep breath. And without warning, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, and gently pressed her lips against hers.

Santana froze. She felt as if butterflies were eating away at her stomach from the inside out. What the hell was going on? She was straight. She liked _boys._ Didn't she?

But when they finally broke apart, Santana didn't want it to end. And so she cupped Brittany's face in her hands and pulled her face back towards hers, melting into their second kiss.

This was a billion times different than any other kiss she'd ever had. Britt wasn't like Puck, or Sam, or any of those other guys. She was _better._ And all of the locked up feelings, all of the emotions she'd pushed away time and time again, rushed back up to the surface in the space of seconds. The kiss grew harder, more intense. Brittany began to lay down on the sofa and Santana was lying on top of her, slowly parting her lips and sliding her tongue on top of Britt's. She had been waiting so fucking long for this to happen and she hadn't even realized it. As they kissed Brittany slid her hand under Santana's top and felt her smooth skin beneath her fingers. All the thoughts that had been rushing through her head moments ago, about Santana being weirded out, of being rejected, vanished completely. This was all she'd ever wanted for years now.

When they finally broke apart, breath coming in gasps, they broke into weak grins and began to giggle nervously. Brittany looked nervously into Santana's eyes and saw that there were tears rolling down her face.

Her heart began to pound in her chest. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Santana smiled. "No. It's just that I'm really happy."


End file.
